Naruto: Shifts time through space
by Krympuff
Summary: Naruto tries to learn the Hiraishin through the scroll he found. When he learned it, he tries it out to find that he woke up to a hospital. Suddenly he realized that he could not remember a thing about what happened and why was he in the hospital. Time Travel story. AU/ Gen FIC/ NO YAOI/ Probably a KushinaxMinato Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys this is RibsGT! I am new in the community and I have been reading a lot of Naruto fanfiction which gave me inspiration to make one!**

 **Anyways this story is cannon based but with little tweaks like how Naruto's hair is supposed to be shorter... ENOUGH I won't spoil the story yet hehehe.**

 **Also please bear with me as this is not beta read and English is my second language and I have very limited vocabulary.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Epilogue**

Uzumaki Naruto was a Jounin of Konohogakure no sato. A year after the the 4th Shinobi War, he has been studying an amazing jutsu that his father and the Nidaime Hokage. Lately he has been studying the jutsu from a scroll he found in his father's destroyed storage.

 _"Hiraishin no jutsu"_ Naruto thought. He could not understand what the scroll meant. He kept reading until a knock from his door startled him he opened the door to find out it was...

"Shannaro! Naruto-Baka, you never told me you moved houses! I walked in your old apartment looking like an idiot to find out that you moved and I even walked in to a-, never mind" She glared at him punching his head.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said rubbing his head. Sakura never visited him late at night, he wondered why. "Sakura-chan what are you doing up so late anyways?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was bored and Saskue-kun went on a journey so I have nothing to do or stalk at all" Sakura sighed.

"Oh then you can stay here if you want company" Naruto grinned. He never had Sakura have a sleepover at his house before. Now that his house was a lot bigger, it had more rooms and bathrooms. It also has a big kitchen and a big living room, On top of that he also has his own storage space where he puts his old stuff in.

"Fine I will come back and get something at home for this sleepover" She grinned at him.

Naruto blushed at that smile but was quickly gone. He watched Sakura leave as she swayed her pink hair. Speaking of hair, she has a different hairstyle this time. This time she had her own hair style which did not look like Tsunade-obaachan's hair. it was more straight and less spiky than before. His own hairstyle was just like his father, infact he looked exactly like his father without the whisker marks and the jaw line but he hid have his fathers's eye color and his nose. Whenever he walks around Konoha, they confuse him with the Yondaime. Even Kakashi-sensei thinks he is his sensei but quickly realize that it was Naruto.

Sakura came in 15 minutes later with clothes and she sat down with him on the couch. She was watching Naruto reading the scroll. For awhile, Naruto kept on reading the scroll until he was frustrated. He could not understand the scroll at all, and judging on his Academy marks, he was the Dead-last of the group. Finally, Sakura's hand reached for the scroll in his hands and started reading it.

Sakura was shocked when she realized that this jutsu was...

"Naruto! This is the Hiraishin no jutsu that was made by the Nidaime and the jutsu that the Yondaime was famous for!" She gaped in shock. "Naruto don't tell me-"

"Yup! I am trying to learn it and I need your help reading it" Naruto asked, showing his puppy eyes.

"Fine fine, I will help you but you have to do something for me..." Sakura said.

"OK! What is it Sakura-chan what is it?" Naruto jumped happily.

"You have to go and ask Hinata out of a date" Sakura gleamed.

Naruto gazed up at the ceiling laying his back on another couch. He stared at the ceiling for a while and then he realized, _"Hinata was always there for me whenever I am hurt or down"_ Naruto sighed. " _To be honest tho, I started noticing her after she nearly died saving me from Pein"._ Naruto sighed again. " _Maybe its time to ask her out"._ Naruto wondered aloud.

"Fine Sakura-chan I will ask her out if you help me with this jutsu but I don't think she will say yes".

"Oh She will say yes and haven't you noticed that she has been chasing after you with her big breasts?" Sakura laughed.

"Sakura-chan I don't stare at breasts and I have respect for Hinata!" Naruto blushed.

"Sure you do, Hehehe I bet you want to peak at her naked huh?" Sakura laughed even more. Naruto even turned more red than ever.

"I am joking I am joking!" Sakura was finally serious this time. "Ok Naruto in order for the jutsu to work, Do you have the Yondaime's special kunai with the seal?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I have a couple in here" Naruto said handing a bag full of them.

"Hm, I would be surprise if this would work since the seal's ink is starting to fade but it will be fine" Sakura then threw the kunai outside the window. Since Naruto lives near one of the training grounds. She handed one to Naruto and she glanced at the scroll.

"Ok so the jutsu requires you to have the blood of a Namikaze or atleast the same chakra" Sakura read. ) **A/N: This is my way of how the jutsu works like I said there are tweaks here from there.)**

"Since you have both of them it should be easy for you" Sakura then gave one of the kunai to Naruto. "Alright according to the scroll, you have to pump your chakra into the seal" Sakura then taught Naruto how to hold the kunai in a way to pump his chakra.

"Ok here we go" Naruto closed his eyes. He pumped his chakra to the kunai then...

 **BOOM!** Sakura saw a yellow like flash instantly teleport throught the window. She looked out to find that a big crater was made in the training ground. Surprised she rushed down and went to the crater.

"Naruto?" She shouted.

No reply came and she thought that the blast knocked him out. When the smoke was out she went down to find Naruto. Then she saw a something on the ground. Sakura at first thought it was a rubble but then she saw it was a piece of orange that Naruto wore.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as Naruto was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 **A/N: Anyways this is it for the Epilogue for my story! I made it short because it is an Epilogue right? HAHA anyways I plan to make the next chapters atleast 5k-7k words and no less than 4.5k. Also next chapter will be the chapter where the time travel story will start!**

 **Also here are some tips to understand my story.**

 **Bold Letters** : Something in bold letters is either a big person or animal, (Like the Kyuubi) is speaking. It also means Author's note so when i put an Author note in the middle of the story it has bold letters. Also some kind of explosions or something will have bold letters.

 _Italic letters:_ A text with these type of letter means that its for what the character is thinking.

That's about it! I won't post these in the next chapters so make sure to read them!

Anyways Peace out everyone and have a great day.

RibsGT out


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hiya! I am back pretty fast eh? or nevermind heheheh Anyways this is a long chapter... very long and please Bear with me again with grammar and punctuation mistakes :) I also plan that I will make Minato as Yondaime for a very long time and also this happens after Obito 'dies'. Enjoy**

 **Note: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto wakes up in a hospital room to find himself restrained from the bed and also weak because of Chakra exhaustion.

 _Wait how did I know that?_ He wondered aloud. He was looking around when a man with a green jacket and also has blond hair. He sat down and Naruto locked his gaze at the man. He remembered that he also had blond hair which was uncommon but still this man had the same color of Blond except his was darker than the mans.

"So why don't I introduce myself?" The man broke the silence. "My name is Namikaze Minato, a Jounin of Konohagakure no sato" The man said.

"Nice to meet you Namikaze-san" Naruto said. He remembered something about Konoha but he couldn't figure it out. "Uhm, I am sorry but I don't remember my name or anything that happened" He said.

*Minato's POV*

 _Ah so he claims he doesen't remember himself huh?_ Minato wondered. _It is so typical that spies pretend that they have amnesia but our interrogation division will handle it easy, especially to this man who tries to impersonate me. But he failed though he has those whisker marks and the shape of the face, he got my azure eyes but his eyes were more rounder than mine. But the hair was perfect except for one thing, his is darker than mine._ Minato thought.

*End of POV*

"So why are you trying to impersonate me?" Namikaze-san asked. Naruto thought that the question had some killer intent in it but he ignored it.

"Huh? I thought I told you I don't remember anything at all!" Naruto explained.

"Nothing at all? well then fine I guess I have to give you to the Interrigation Division then" Namikaze glared.

Naruto said nothing and stared at the ceiling. He then turned around and said "Namikaze-san... Am I a threat to the village?"

"Are you?" Namikaze said.

Naruto simply said "I don't know".

30 minutes later, 2 men from the division came. One had 2 scars on his face with a black coat while the other one had long Blond hair.

The man with the black coat said "My name is Ibiki Morino and I lead the interrogation Division of Konoha, this is also Yamanaka Inoichi my partner" Ibiki siad.

"Nice meeting you Ibiki-san, I am sorry but I don't really remember my name so I was hoping you help me" Naruto said.

Ibiki nodded.

 _We will see about that_ Minato thought.

They arrived at the Interrogation room and Inoichi let Naruto sit down in the room. Minato and Ibiki was behind a glass window with another man. The man was short and has a red hat with the Kanji **_Fire_**.

Inoichi started his technique where he could see other people's memory. He tapped into the boy's head and once he was inside his mindscape. Inoichi looked around, surprised when there was nothing left but a faint memory. He watched the memory and it started with a boy carrying something in his hand. _Is that...?_ Inoichi thought. He couldn't believe what he saw. The boy was holding the Minato's special kunai!. He then saw another figure. It was a girl with pink hair. _This is probably his girlfriend_ Inoichi smirked. When he looked for more the memory faded and there was no more memory. Inoichi snapped back to the real world and he called for the 3 men beside the mirror.

"It seems that this boy is telling the truth Mina" Inoichi said. "His memory was wiped out but he has knowledge about alot of Jutsu. Some of the Jutsu were never even heard off" Inoichi said at last.

"What is the memory about?" Ibiki wondered.

"It was about this boy and a girl with pink hair, probably his girlfriend, holding a..." Inoichi's voice trailed off. He totally forgot that about Minato's Kunai.

"Holding a what?" Minato asked.

"He was holding a kunai of yours Minato-san" Inoichi finally said atlast.

Everyone in the room gaped in shock. Not only does this boy look like an identical copy of Minato but he also had Minato's specially kunai!.

"Well I guess he proved that he has amnesia but it doesen't mean he is a spy" Minato finally said.

"Minato you are completly right we can suspect this man as a spy but if his memories are truly wiped out. He could join one of our ranks here in Konoha" The man said.

"Understand Sandaime-sama" Minato told the man.

"Oh and Minato? I also sent my anbu to collect DNA from this man" The Sandaime said.

"Why Sandaime-sama?" Minato was left confused.

"Well it couldn't hurt does it?" Hiruzen said. "And also we compared the DNA against yours since... well both of you look alike" The Sandaime laughed, leaving Minato shocked.

For about a minute, an anbu was beside Hiruzen handing him a folder.

"Ah! Here it is" Hiruzen cheered. He opened the folder and quickly read it his face changed when he read it. Minato wondered why that happened.

"Well what did it say?" Minato asked. "Is he related to me?"

"Minato... To answer that question... the answer is... yes he is related to you".

Minato's heart stopped for a moment. How could that be possible? He had never had known his dad because his mother didn't talk about him much and there was no way he had a son because this man was atleast 18 years old!.

Everyone else in the room stared at the kid in amazement.

"S-So uhm" Minato stammered. "What kind of related?" He asked.

"It seems that you two are either Father and Son which is impossible or Half-brothers since he also had a another DNA or he is your cousin"

"But most likely he is your Half-Brother because Father and son came in second" Hiruzen finally said.

After a moment, the Hokage decided that the boy could stay at Minato's house but Minato insisted that he could not because Kushina would freak out and be confused when there is two Minato's. But there was no choice so he accepted it. When Minato and the boy was at the front door. He stopped and looked at him. He was confused when they stopped then finally Minato asked.

"What should we call you then my brother?" Minato smiled.

"Uhm I don't know" Naruto said.

"Maybe I should call you... Naruto" Minato smiled again.

The boy seemed to like the name. They entered the household. It always smelled like Vanilla. _Just like Kushina_ Minato thought happily. When she heard the door closed Kushina ran into the living room and jumped to hug Minato, when she let go, she was shocked. She hugged the wrong person. When she came back to redality, she found Minato on the ground laughing whiled the man she hugged looked like Minato. He had the same hairstyle and perfectly looked exactly like Minato's hair and on top of that... _His eyes_ Kushina thought. His eyes was the same as Minato's!. When Minato finally finished, He smiled at Kushina leaving her red and confused.

"Ah this Kushina is my brother, Naruto!" Kushina was confused for a moment then...

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?"

* * *

"So Naruto, how did you end up here in Konoha?" Kushina asked while slurping her Ramen.

"Ah you see I haven't been told yet how I was found because I don't remember anything at all" Naruto said.

"I'll answer that for you honey" Minato grinned sheepishly.

"Minato don't act like that infront of him dattebane!" Kushina glared

"Yeah nii-saan you shouldn't act like that infront me of me Dattebayo" Naruto laughed

 _Dattebayo?_ Kushina wondered.

"Anyways how did you find him?" Kushina wondered.

"Me and my team were practicing and suddenly there was a big crater infront of us, so we rushed down to see Naruto was unconscious and we thought he was impersonating me but it turns it he is my half brother!" Minato laughed, putting his arm around Naruto.

 _Though even if he was my half brother, I should be careful because he may still be a spy waiting for his memory to return and who knows what he will do? I'll have to watch him for now with the help of Anbu_ Minato thought.

As they were finished eating, Kushina was washing thde dishes while Naruto and Minato were sitting on the couch. For awhile nobody said one word until...

"So Minato what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"We are going to test your skills for us to know which skill you hold" Minato said. "Since you have General knowledge of every Jutsu you ever used" _Not to mention that Inoichi said you have alot of Jutsu._

 _"_ Oh ok then can I borrow your kunai?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm ok which one?" Minato asked worried. He put 2 different kinds of Kunai in his hands.

"I want that one" Naruto said pointing at the special one.

"Why" Minato asked confusingly.

"Well it looks interesting and I remember holding it.. I guess" Minato gave his kunai to Naruto. He examined the kunai corner to corner until he looked up.

"What does it do?" He asked.

"It is a special kunai of mine Naruto... you see the seal right here? I use it to teleport anywhere very fast" Minato proudly said.

"Teleport?"

"Yes Naruto, teleport, you see if this seal is on the wall for example", throwing a kunai at the wall "I could just force my chakra into this one and then I teleport here".

Naruto had his eyes wide open. All he saw was a yellow like flash and he instantly looked at the kunai in the wall, realizing Minato was already there.

"WOW That is COOL! I wanna learn that" Naruto pleaded.

Minato smiled and said. "Sorry Naruto but this is a really hard jutsu to learn and since we don't know your skills yet I don't know if you can even do it" He smirked.

"AW COMEON DATTEBAYO! ATLEAST LET ME LEARN THE BASICS FIRST!" Naruto said aloud.

"You are starting to be like Kushina" Minato laughed. "Fine then I will teach you the basics".

"First you have to force Chakra into the seal then you have to tilt" He said.

"If you have alot of kunai you just have to force chakra and tilt it towards the other kunai".

Naruto then has his hand on the Kunai " Can I try it?" he huffed.

Minato chuckled "You can try but I doubt that you can make it it the first try, I didn't even do it at the first try but I believe that you could do it"

As he watched Naruto hold the Kunai, he half blinked then he saw a yellow like flash and suddenly there was a hole in the wall.

Minato, for second thought he was looking at himself then he realized...

"NNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIII?!"

Minato gaped in shock and amazement. His brother... did the hiraishin in his first try. although he did not have a perfect landing (which could be fixed) so many people tried to learn it but all of them failed.

For a moment, He finally helped Naruto up and after another few moments. He grinned. His brother did it! He was not a spy afterall.

Both of them started laughing until Kushina, who stormed the living room, was shocked as he saw a hole in the wall and Naruto hurt.

"NAMIKAZE MINATO, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" Kushina screamed.

"Babe calm down I can fix it and Naruto is alright" He grinned.

"WHY ARE YOU GRINNING AND DON'T ACT LIKE THAT INFRONT OF NARUTO" Kushina then punched Minato in the head.

"Alright, Alright calm down Kushina jeez" Minato huffed. He thought that Kushina can be scary sometimes,

"Kushina... Naruto learned my jutsu"

"The Rasengan that quick?" Kushina looked alarm.

"No, The Hiraishin"

Kushina looked stunned. Nobody has never done it before and it was only the Nidaime and Minato who could do it.

The next day, Naruto and Minato were in Training ground 8 and Minato's team was also there, Minato had 2 people in his team one had gray hair who has a mask covering half of his face, and the other is a beautiful kunoichi with short brown hair and also she had clan markings.

"Alright Naruto-kun, show us what you got!" Minato said when he prepared his Kunai.

"Here I come!" Naruto shouted as he ran. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He shouted. 200 clones were running towards Minato, which left Minato shocked.

 _How in the hell?!_ Minato thought as he retreated from the Naruto army. He could see amazement in the eyes of his team. They were shocked at how many clones this guy can do. Not only did he make 200 but he made living flesh Naruto's not like the ones they were taught at the academy.

Then as Minato retreated he could hear a familiar noise in the backround he turned around to see 200 Naruto's holding a ball in their hands.

 _What the..._ Minato stared at the army. He could not believe what he was seeing.

 _No way..._ The girl thought.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

Naruto was using Minato's other signiture move.

The Rasengan

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I lied when I said this would be 5-7k long but I lied! Sorry I am really busy this week and I had to make chapter 2 shorter!**

 **I am going to be back next week for Chapter 3! I already started righting it in my notebook and PLS PLS Give me reviews and also give me other ideas as this fic will be very long.**

 **So anyways I will see you guys next chapter**

 **RibsGT OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I present you chapter 3! This focus more on what happened after Naruto in Sakura's point of view!**

 **And again Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hours after the incident happen, Sakura explained to her shishou, Tsunade, what happened and from hearing this, Tsunade immediately called a search party to look for Naruto. She was worried about her otou-otou and as she sat their on her desk, she opened her drawer and pull out a bottle of sake and also a little cup. She had enough worrying today that she decided to get a little drunk. Shizune on the other hand, did not stop her master from drinking because she was also alot worried for Naruto. What if they decide to kill him? What if the council decide that he betrayed Konoha? No that was not possible since he is the hero of the 4th Shinobi war. Perhaps he was captured by an enemy nin. Sure there was peace in all of the Elemental Countries, but there was still alot of missing-nins roaming around.

When Tsunade was already halfway through the bottle, She started to feel drunk. She could usually hold her sake but this time, her defenses are down.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune realized that her master was drinking sake. "You shouldn't be drinking like that especially when Naruto-kun is missing".

"Shizune, what if Naruto betrayed Konoha? What Sakura told me is that he succeeded in learning the Hiraishin but later he was not found in the explosion?" Tsunade said drunkly, ignoring Shizune's rant.

"Tsunade-sama! Don't say such things! Naruto couldn't have betrayed Konoha, not when he achieved peace like this!" Shizune was stunned at her master's theory.

Tsunade frowned at her student. "I don't know, there is a lot of possibilities". Tsunade went for another round of sake.

* * *

Sakura was as worried as her Shishou. How could Naruto disappear like that? Maybe there was a complication in the scroll? Could he possibly be... _dead?_

 _"No that is not possible"_ She thought. For Kami's sake how could she think that he is dead?.

Sakura was getting ready for the day and first thing on the list is to visit her Shishou if there was any news about Naruto. It has been atleast a week since he disappeared and all of her teammates started to worry. She entered the Hokage's office to find a drunken sleeping Tsunade and a sleeping Shizune. As she entered, she noticed her shishou has been drinking all night.

 _"Damn, 23 bottles of the strongest sake be finished buy a woman in her fifties?"_ Sakura thought as she stood in front of her shishou's desk. She realized that there were 24 but the last one was half finished, so she kept it on a drawer just in case she will start drinking again. Sakura understood why she drank this much. On rare occasions when something personal happens to her master, she starts drinking until she passes out later to find that she has a headache when she wakes up.

"Maybe I should come back later". Sakura thought to herself. She left the office and started to wander around Konoha.

A few hours later, Sakura was walking up the stairs and into her shishou's office. When she opened the door, Shizune was gone, probably went home and then she saw Tsunade signing papers and grunting. She was still a little bit drunk due to the fact that her face was still light pink. She also noticed that the bottles of sake were gone.

"Sakura?" Tsunade said. "Were you here ealier? I remembered that I still have a unfinished bottle of sake but I can't find it" Tsunade said, looking around.

"Shishou! You shouldn't drink like that! And yes I was here earlier and I kept your last bottle of unfinished sake" Sakura crossed her arms.

"What! Where is it at Sakura? I need it right now!" Tsunade angered.

"How could you drink at a time like this shishou? plus I won't give you that sake bottles and if you try to buy more, I also took hold of your bank account".

"FINE! That's how it is now huh? First being betrayed by somebody who I thought as a brother and now my disciple is betraying me too?" Tsunade said, still drunk.

"Tsunade-sama! Don't say such things! Maybe more sleep could help."

Sakura carried her Shishou to the couch and she laid her there. She also got some blankets and pillows as she walked around the Hokage's personal storage. Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment. Then she opened them. Sakura noticed tears coming out of her Shishou's eyes.

"I hope my brother is ok" She cried closing her eyes.

Sakura felt sorry for her Shishou as she left her there on the couch crying. She turned around to see her shishou fast asleep as her cheeks was still wet

Sakura again walked around Konoha, nothing do. She went around places she never went to. Then as she walked, she passed by Ichiraku Ramen. Nostalgia hit her as she imagined a sweet young handsome blond boy sitting there eating meals of Ramen. She entered and sat down on the stool. News spread around quickly of Naruto's disappearance. Upon old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame heard this, they were completely shocked at their best customer's disappearance.

"Oh Sakura, is there any news about Naruto?" Ayame asked.

"No not yet and can I please have salt ramen please?" Sakura said.

"Oh that is disappointing" Ayame quickly made a afresh salt ramen for Sakura.

"Anyways where is Teuchi-san?" Sakura realised.

"Oh he is just having a day off. He also feels really sad about Naruto's disappearance, but he will be back tommorow!" Ayame said.

Ayame gave Sakura salt ramen. Sakura, slowly eating, was thinking good times when she was in team 7. One time, after Sasuke left Konoha, She and Naruto were wandering in the woods just talking about what happened. Naruto, not looking which way he was going, tripped on a rock and also tripped Sakura. Somehow, Naruto was in the ground while Sakura was on top of Naruto, their lips pressed together. They both turned very red that even rivaled Hinata's. Apparently Hinata was stalking Naruto at the time and some the whole thing. Shocked, even though she knew it was an accident, Hinata never talked to Sakura until she explained and apologized the for what happened. Hinata forgave her but Sakura knew Hianata was still mad at her to this day for stealing Naruto's first kiss.

Sakura, still blushing at the memory quickly and quickly ate the ramen and waved goodbye to Ayame. She was walking around until she saw Hinata walking towards her. When she came in contact, Sakura saw the sadness in her eyes. She knew that Hinata missed and was worried about Naruto.

"Sakura-san... where is my Naruto-kun?! I know you kidnapped him and hid him somewhere so you can keep him to yourself" She screamed. Thankfully, they were at the noisiest part of town.

"Gomen, Sakura-san... I miss my Naruto-kun so much... that I keep thinking you kidnap him... ever since that day..." She stammered, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"That is fine Hinata... By the way, Naruto doesen't have crush on me anymore" Sakura said,, assuring Hinata.

Hinata brightened.

"Oh and I think I saw him stare down at your big breast when you two talk" Sakura added. Hinata blushed furiously at this.

"I-Impossible... why would he do that?" He doesen't like me" Hinata sulked.

"Oh he likes you Hinata. I think he even dreams about you when we go to missions. He kept shouting, **"Hinata... I Love you".** " Sakura smiled sheepishly

Hinata fainted when she heard this. Sakura then waited for her to wake up and they could walk home together. After she left Hinata red and smiling, she went over Naruto's house. She had the little piece of orange clothing that was left from the blast. She held it, tears coming out of her eyes.

 _"It's all my fault"_ She thought. After all, she was the one who helped Naruto do the Hiraishin without the help of Kakashi or Jiraiya. She cleaned the house tidy everyday so dust won't come to claim his apartment. She was there every night before going home. She even slept there sometimes, which her parents were mad when she had not come homed. Her parents thought she was sleeping at her 'Boyfriends' house.

She then left the apartment and head towards home. There was barely any people left in the road and some stores were closing down. She reached her house, opening the door and putting away her shoes. She then changed into her pajamas and went to the living room. Her parents was out of town so she did everything she wants. Past midnight, she decided to go to bed. When she was in bed, she couldn't sleep. Instead she was crying, because her friend, her teammate, her bestfriend, disappeared. She finally felt her eyes closing, gripping the little ripped cloth to her hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry Guys had to make it short because it seems that the last part was the best for an ending. Anyways I have been busy this week but I started to write Chapter 4 and publish it sometime next week or maybe late this week. Also please gived me suggestions on what to do for the future chapters. Chapter 4 will definitely longer than this one.**

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

**HIYA! Anyways I didn't update for a long time, and that the plans I wrote for this story kind of got deleted. Anyways I have another story out with ideas i built up. This story is gonna continue as soon as I publish the 5th chapter of my other story, the 4th chapter will come out with a longer chapter. So anyways check out my other story, first chapter is up at 1000 words and next chapter will be longer.**

 **JA NE!**


End file.
